Gwen's Spellbook
Gwen's spellbook, '''or her '''Grimoire, as she refers to it in Couples Retreat, is a purple and gold miniature spellbook which previously belonged to Charmcaster. Gwen kept it as a souvenir in A Change of Face, something that Charmcaster still hates her for. It was revealed that Gwen brings her spellbook to school, as seen in It's Not Easy Being Gwen, when she pulled it out of the purse she was bringing to school. In Couples Retreat, it is revealed that it was kept on her desk at her house, but later Kevin moved it to a box in his garage for safekeeping. Uses Spells : See Also: List of Spells *'Fallum Quarca Daminigan' - Can open a door violently by blowing it off its hinges. *'emoka emjectiva' - Conjures bright blue glowing energy blasts from the caster's hand. *'Segma Sofom' - Enables the caster to telekinetically control three inanimate objects. *'Appendage-A Regoria' - It retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time. *'Reanima Verdanica' - Makes flowers grow from something. *'Reanima Dinamica' - Generates sparks. *'Twista Combetitus' - Creates a giant cobra made of blue energy that shields the caster and its companions. *'Armarus Umspecta' - Causes animals to fall in love with the target. *'Bellum Hocorro Mazzora' - Causes silverware to come alive and attack the target. *'Atherius Expectorium Perpetua' - Creates a sustained whirlwind in the air to propel the caster or acts as a makeshift shield. *'Teewat Ligara' - Creates a silver-colored whirlwind that attacks the target. *'Eterla Morbulous' - Disrupts matter causing it to break or crumble. *'Mercuta verihitis' - Creates a powerful energy beam which is capable of injuring or killing a targeted opponent. *'Kemo Char' - Shoots multiple blasts of vibrant yellow glowing energy from the hands of the caster at the enemy. It was used by thirty-year-old Gwen in the twenty-year alternate future in Ben 10,000. *'Autem Volton' - Activates electronic objects which glow with a light blue aura around them. *'fortress Nebulil' - Creates a bright blue glowing force field that reflects rays of energy. Ten-year-old Gwen first used this spell in the two-part episode Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 to defend against Rojo's laser blast. *'Badickinis Metalalurca' - It can capture an enemy by suspending them within metallic cable. *'Skadiggeteth Metalarka' - Lifts heavy objects into the air, allowing them to be thrown. *'Gallius Disruptus' - It creates a strong and powerful gale of silver wind that is capable of deflecting objects in flight. *'Tara Tremmo Eradico' - Breaks nearby structures and causes the rubble to propel towards and opponent. *'Camouphlat Vaporis' - Creates a thick vaporous camoflauge. *'Aquata Risa Spackwata' - Forms high pressure waterspouts under the target to suspend them in the air. *'Histus Potiva' - Bends and breaks pipes. *'Interdamoto Laborator' - Creates an energy blast of pure heat. *'Transfera Identica (3x)' - Creates a bubble around the caster and around the target, it then pulls them together and once they collide inside, they will switch bodies. Requires potion. The ingredients are sea-urchin eggs, octopus suckers, and bee stingers. *'Thanatis Icatis Exodus' - Creates a tornado that attacks the target and carries them away. *'Stingu Invisibus' - Levitates rocks to be thrown at the enemy. *'Declam Baccura Saduka' - Conjures a cannon and cannonballs. "Declam Baccura" is used to load the cannon, while "Sadauka" is used to fire it. *'Unsquiera Despairot '- Releases a circle of energy from the caster's body *'Latnica Sorensay' - Causes dead octopi to attack the enemy. *'Reverto Maeos Opsmihi' - It is a reversing spell. Assists the caster in regaining their magical capabilities and powers if drained from them. *'Turbo' - Creates a powerful air and wind-manipulating spell that can be used in different forms *'Ortis' - Summons a spellbook from a short distance, such as a bookshelf, to the caster's hand. *'Ortis Expositis' - Summons a certain page in a spellbook. *[http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Travelling_Spell Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas nesquam essei] - A spell that causes a blue-colored triangle-shaped portal to open, enabling the caster to travel through time. *'Gwen's Teleportation Spell' - Teleports the caster and how many targets the caster chooses (This is probably not Abeo Exorio since it does the user give a headache or "teleportation hangover" ''according to Gwen unlike Abeo Exorio), and this one is completely different. We can assume that it is her original teleportation spell based on her mana-controlling-manipulating capabilities. It is possible that this spell was said nonverbally as it was not spoken out loud. Gwen used this spell in "Fused". *'Eradiko' - Wraps and traps a person in a large sphere of magenta-violet-purple-colored mana/magic energy. *'Somnus' - Makes the opponent fall asleep. *'Acerbus' - Used in "Reflected Glory" to turn off the light of Oliver's camera. *'Athervo''' - Levitates an object and throws it against the target. *'Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus' - Creates an invisible magenta-and-violet purple dome-shaped shield around the sorcerer. *'Perturbo' - Creates a bridge of pink magic-mana. *'Amplusmica' - Conjures up a field of flowers. *'Hidreya' - Used to summon the Door to Everywhere. *'Thrasius' - Makes a magenta-colored crystalline shield around the caster and others - Causes the opponent to be brought to their knees by the forces of gravity. *'decofarr' - A spell capable of melting energy blasts as well as being able to melt even Chromastone. *'Tardis Motis' - Causes high-speed rotary objects to significantly slow down. *'Cloudo Doris' - It is an unknown spell. In Absolute Power Part 1, Gwen used it to trick Nanomech by trapping him in a book. *'Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita' - Returns Darkstar to his original youthful appearance. *'Incendia Absum' - Blows out flames gently with an artificial wind. *'Silicus Milez Sasitatio '- Summons Charmcaster's rock creatures under Gwen's control. *'Pontum Cartigo' - Brings arcade consoles to life and attack on their own accord. *'Tempestus Erectum' - Generates a very strong and powerful gust of silver air and wind to push opponents back. *'Tempestus Impaetus' - Summons a whitish lightning bolt to assail the foe from a clear sky. *'Adfishio Patentuia' - Shoots multiple energy beams of magenta-colored glowing mana energy from the caster(s) head. *'Scribo Incendia' - Causes a pen to write on its own and glow with a pink aura. *'Astendo Specialis' - Makes something reveal its secrets. *'Statuea' - Makes the enemies freeze like statues using a pink wave. Appearances Ben 10 ]] *''A Change of Face'' (first appearance) *''Under Wraps'' *''The Return'' *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' *''The Visitor'' *''Divided We Stand'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' (cameo) *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' (mentioned by Cooper) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *'Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix' (cameo) 'Ben 10: Alien Force' and Ultimate Alien]] *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Couples Retreat'' 'Ben 10: Omniverse' *''Mud is Thicker than Water (cameo) *Charmed, I'm Sure'' 'Video Games' 'Cosmic Destruction' The book was seen in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Gwen used it to send Cooper to home with the spell Meven Aweg. 'Trivia' *In the original Ben 10 series, Gwen's spellbook was pocket size. Then in Ben 10: Alien Force, it was huge, and bigger than her hands. In'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'', it was pocket-sized again. *In the original series and Omniverse, Gwen's spellbook had pictures of the spell, but in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, it was in runes, which only people with knowledge of magic can read. Category:Magic Category:Items Category:Mana Category:Magic Items Category:Artifacts Category:Books